


Dear Satan

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [48]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will is 6, hannibal is satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will is a young child (about 6) with few friends and tries to write a letter to Santa but accidentally sends it to Satan (Hannibal). Fluffy fluff.





	Dear Satan

Dear Satan,

All I want for Christmas is a friend. A good friend. My friends are mean and push me. And maybe a puppy.

Will G.

Will put the slip of paper in an envelope and wrote To Satan on it. He slipped it in the mail slot and jogged back to his dad whom picked up his paper bag full of bottles and walked Will home. Will sat outside petting the local stray dog -Will called him spike- and sharing his sandwich. 

-+-+-

Hell, The Next Morning (Christmas Eve),

Hannibal, who had taken as the devil aka Satan, sat in his office with his small pile of mail.

People trying to sell their soul. Boring.

Bills. Boring.

Crazed fan mail. Maybe.

"To Satan" wrote in a small child's handwriting. Definitely.

Hannibal always got letters from children trying to send letters to Santa, he usually took it upon himself to get them their Christmas presents. He wasn't always evil. One particular letter stood out he didn't want toys he wanted a friend and that warmed Hannibal's icy heart. He would be the small boy's friend.

-+-+-

Earth, Christmas Morning,

Will flew out of bed and down the stairs excited to see what Santa brought him. Under the tree sat boxes of many shapes and colors. Will jumped when one box wiggled. He ran to his dad's room, "Dad! Santa came, let's open presents!"

"Go ahead buddy I'll be down in a minute," his dad mumbled. Will ran back into the living room and a man sat on the floor in a dark red suit, "Hello Will."

"Hello," Will smiled, "What's your name?"

"Hannibal," the man smiled, "I have been sent to be your friend."

Will squeaked happily, "Me!?"

"Yes," Hannibal laughed. The box wiggled again and yipped. Will ran over to it and open the lid slowly, a rambunctious puppy bounded from the box and ran around his leg. Will hugged the furry bundle to his chest, "Best. Christmas. Ever!"


End file.
